


Sights Unseen: 1969

by aadarshinah



Series: Sights Unseen [22]
Category: Stargate - All Series, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Developing Relationship, Episode: s02e21 1969, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aadarshinah/pseuds/aadarshinah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missing Moment's from SG1's "1969"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sights Unseen: 1969

**Author's Note:**

> A series of canon-compliant missing moment's from Stargate: SG-1's first three seasons, with an eventual end towards Sam/Jack. Part of the Locality universe - but, as always, knowledge of that is not necessary for knowledge of this.
> 
> I struggled with this one. And struggled. And struggled. I hope it passes muster.

**6 August, 1969 – Rolla, Missouri, Earth, Milky Way**

 

Sam pulls him away from the fire on their second night out of Albuquerque, so far that the noise of the camp and the highway disappears beneath the drone of cicadas and the whisper of the wind. “I’ve been thinking,” she says when she thinks they’ve gone far enough.

“Carter,” Jack tells her honestly, “the day you _stop_ thinking will be news to me.”

The forest canopy is thick and the moon is barely a sliver, but it’s enough to illuminate the blush the forms that spreads across her cheeks. “Thank you, Sir. I think.”

“So what have you been thinking about, Captain?”

“Well, I’ve been thinking about what we should do if General Hammond’s plan doesn’t work – if we can’t find the Stargate or figure out what he means by August tenth or get held up.”

“Shouldn’t you be working on figuring out how to make _this_ plan work before starting on a contingency?”

“And I am,” she says, the force of her words belayed by the way she ducks her head to avoid his eyes. “But I think we need to be prepared in case something goes wrong.”

Jack sighs. “Alright. What’s your idea?”

“I have a couple of them, actually. First, if you’re serious about trying to find the Antarctic Gate-“

“I am.”

“In that case, we’ll need cash and a lot of it. I should be able to take care of that if we can find an ATM in one of the larger cities – there should be one or two in New York by now. We won’t be able to hitchhike to McMurdo. We’d either need to get to New Zealand and buy our way aboard a resupply run or else head to the Falklands and hope one of the locals would be willing to take us south and then trek across half the continent without a GPS.”

There’s a decent-sized boulder nearby. Jack perches on the end of it, the knowledge of what it will take to get back home if they fail making him feel more tired than he’s felt in a long time. “Make it sound easy, why don’t you?”

“Don’t get me wrong, we could probably do it, but it would take months and put is in a great deal of risk.”

“Alright, you said you had another idea?”

“We don’t try to find the other Stargate.”

“That’s not an idea, Carter. That’s a capitulation.”

“It may be our only option,” she reminds him, wringing a corner of her jacket in her hands. Jack’s not quite sure she’s aware of it. He hates her nervous moments, because, in his eyes, Sam never has a reason to be nervous. She’s brilliant and beautiful and one of the best officers he’s ever known and one of the best friends he’s ever had. She should never have to worry about what she is saying. People should pay for the privilege of hearing her speak. Nations should indebt themselves for the chance to tap her brain. “We go to ground somewhere as far from civilization as possible and try not to change anything.”

“And what are we supposed to? Farm potatoes for the rest of our lives?”

“I think you’d be a good potato farmer, Sir.”

Jack doesn’t even know what to make of that. Instead he asks, “What about Junior? What happens to Teal’c when he matures in this plan of yours?”

“We subdue him as quickly as possible and burn the body to preserve the timeline.”

“I don’t like that plan.”

“I don’t like it either, Sir,” she admits, making a space for herself on the boulder. To his surprise, she leans her head against his shoulder.

His arm automatically goes around her. “And what about you, Captain? Don’t tell me you’d be happy on this potato farm of ours without any computers or alien artefacts to play with.”

“I’m sure I’d find a way.”

Jack turns to ask her what she means. She’s already facing him, her faced tilted up at just the right angle and so close, and that’s all it takes. They’re kissing and its impossible to tell who started the kiss or even deepens it, and he could get lost in the feel of her mouth on his or the tangle of his hands in her hair or the touch of her hand on his jaw, keeping him from pulling away – not that he ever wants to pull away.

Eventually they must pull apart, if only to breathe, and it’s enough to break the spell. “You’d be bored out of your mind before the end of the first week,” he says, meaning every word of it, not sure if he means with him or the farm or something else entirely.

“You’d be surprised,” she answers, and though they don’t say anymore – or _do_ anymore – they sit there for a while longer, until the stars shine brightly overhead.

**Author's Note:**

> Rolla was chosen only because 1) Route 66 passes through it, 2) I wanted something pre-Chicago, and 3) my mother went to college there, so it was the first name I recognized. 
> 
> The first public ATM was in New York, and went into operation on 2 September, 1969, so Carter's not far off the money with that.


End file.
